Crazy Boy
by kagschannold
Summary: Draco is in a psychiatric hospital, and Hermione goes to get him out. One-Shot


**Crazy Boy**

**Summary: Based off Crazy Girl- but changed to Crazy Boy. Draco is in a psychiatric hospital under false accusations, and Hermione comes to break him out. (will still contain magic)**

**NOTE: will not go with the flow of any Harry Potter book. …If I owned Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy would take his shirt off at some point.**

* * *

><p>"Alohomora." Hermione opened the front doors to the hospital with ease, slowly pushing them open just enough to allow her slender frame to slip inside. Carefully, she closed them back, and proceeded down the halls, casting lumos in the dimmest way possible.<p>

There was not a guard in sight, and the surveillance cameras were monitored by the sleeping janitors in a separate room. Hermione looked at them through the glass, ducking down the moment one twitched.

It'd be so much easier had she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak.

She stole her way up the stairs, remaining in the shadows as to not let anyone else see her. There was screaming, and although it made Hermione feel insecure, she still pressed onwards to the room where _he_ was put in.

So falsely accused of being psychotically mental, that the accusation was mental itself. Draco Malfoy might have had his moments, but… surely… he wasn't crazy.

Hermione wasn't sure what had come over her the moment Harry told her what had happened to him. She specifically remembered seeing him the previous day, just as smug as ever. She remembered because Hermione _loved_ Draco.

It was something she was not particularly proud of. She would never admit it to her friends, and especially not Ron, who was just as much as smitten for Hermione as she was Draco. It was completely absurd the feelings that befell her, though she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him.

Continuing her journey down the halls, Hermione eventually came across the room 713*, and cast the alohomora spell once more. The lock clicked, and Draco looked up from where he sat on the much to small bed.

He stared at Hermione with tired eyes, although widened when he realized he wasn't dreaming. His lips were parted, and his face was pale, but he still looked handsome nonetheless. Hermione closed the door behind her and went to him, watching as he stood his full height.

He swallowed, "Hermione…"

"Harry told me…" she said, her voice ragged and tears threatening to spill out of the crooks of her eyes.

Draco rose a shaking hand to her cheek, and then did something she didn't quite expect.

His head came down, and fell on Hermione's shoulder heavily. He wrapped his arm around her small waist, hugging her tight to his strong chest, and nearly lifting her off of the floor. Hermione gasped, but didn't struggle in his arms.

"They put me in a straight jacket, Hermione." he said, his voice trembling.

It broke Hermione's heart, "I know."

"You have to get me out of here… you have to get me out, Hermione."

Hermione pulled away from him, and held out her wand, "That's what I came for…"

Draco shot Hermione a look of confusion, but she avoided his unspoken question by drawing completely away and grabbing hold of his hand. She nearly blushed at the way he gripped her so tightly, and started towards the door. They both entered the hallway, where Draco whispered to Hermione that they had his wand somewhere inside the front office.

Hermione cast Lumos, and they ducked close to the floor, hearing the sound of two janitors talking just a hallway down. Draco was shaking, but he kept up with Hermione's fast feet. She was full of determination, and she wouldn't stop until she freed Draco.

They rushed down the flight of stairs, where Draco felt relief start to conjure in his belly.

They were only seconds away from the front door, and Hermione pulled Draco beneath the staircase, pushing him into the shadows.

Draco looked at her, via the dimly lit tip of her wand, and licked his upper lip. She could only look into his eyes, and then press her head to his chest once more. Draco's arms fit securely around her, like they had minutes before. They stayed like that.

But, Draco was still confused, "Why did you come for me, when you could have as easily left me there to rot?"

Hermione tightened her hands into the material of Draco's pure white shirt. She wanted to cry, and the tears started to flow from her soft eyes.

"I couldn't." she sobbed, "You're such a pompous jerk, Draco, but I couldn't leave you there alone… not when I… And they don't understand… Harry and Ron, they don't…"

He lifted her chin, to look down at her face. Draco wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "You're so stupid, Mudblood."

Hermione sobbed more, feeling the awkwardness between them, but at the same time, she felt in him what her heart was screaming to her mind. He was acting so different, other than the normal Draco Malfoy Hermione knew and came to grow with at school. He was vulnerable.

"We have to go." She then told him, taking hold of his hand again.

They exited the shadows of the staircase, and stole back onto the first floor hallway. The janitors had left, and they were alone now.

The doors were straight ahead, and Hermione felt herself full of adrenaline the moment she noticed them. They ran now, ran towards the double doors. It was a matter of seconds before they would make their exit, but Hermione nearly shrieked in horror as someone called "Nox" and diffused her light.

Another being stepped out, and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead.<p>

She sat up straight, looking around the bedroom, and seeing her two best friends curled up in the floor. There was no Draco there, and Hermione breathed a heavy breath.

"'Mione? Are you all right?" Ron muttered, one eye half open.

Hermione shook her head, "Just… a weird dream."

**Note: THE END! I hope it was good! Please review if you like and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
